The Echo Of Your Heart
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: After a peculiar accident, Kurt moves to Mystic Falls for a fresh start. He meets the mysterious vampire, Stefan Salvatore and soon finds that he shares a deep connection with him. The two come to terms with their bond whilst dangers lurk around every corner. Can they survive the impeding danger? Stefurt, Delena, Tyler/Matt, Klaroline. Witch!Kurt.
1. Prologue: The Start

The Echo Of Your Heart

Prologue: The Start

* * *

Kurt looked up at his new house as he carried his last box inside.

Mystic Falls, Virginia. His new home. Not that he ever really called Lima, Ohio 'home' as Kurt knew that he belonged somewhere else, somewhere where his talent and stardom would be really appreciated. He had always aimed for New York, but he figured that he get there someday, just not any day soon. For now, Virginia was his home.

The worst part, besides telling the New Directions that he was leaving, was being so far away from his father. After the incident with Karofsky, Kurt and Burt had felt it best that Kurt leave Lima so that he could be safe and have the protection that he never had in Lima.

It had been a fairly normal day for Kurt. A few locker checks here and there, the odd dumpster toss, but it had gone from normal to abnormal in such a short space of time. He had left Cheerio practice when Karofsky had entered the locker room. Convinced that Kurt was in there to ambush him and peek at his genitalia, Karofsky had not taken to this lightly, shoving Kurt into the lockers and punching in the stomach. Karofsky had let up for a fraction of a second, but that gave Kurt that opportunity to escape from his grasp. Kurt had run all the way out into the courtyard, stopping on the stairwell due to exhaustion. Karofsky had followed him, his athleticism being the major factor in his durability levels. Karofsky had sauntered towards Kurt with fire in his eyes, only the outcome of hurt swimming around his head. Kurt had faced up to his bully with all the determination and courage he could muster. Then, as Karofsky was about to punch Kurt, a peculiar thing happened. Kurt blacked out. Before Karofsky had even made other physical contact, Kurt remembered nothing further than the waiting to be punched by a six-foot Neanderthal who had had it out for him since day one. Between Burt's concern and the police's interference, Kurt had realised that it was not safe for him in Lima, and Burt had reluctantly agreed. The idea was by no means unilateral, Kurt had eventually wholeheartedly agreed to the idea of moving to Virginia to stay with a family friend who had accepted Kurt with open arms.

Thirty minutes away from Kurt, a brooding vampire by the name of Stefan Salvatore watched as his brother was all happy with his soul mate. He was jealous, not of the girl, but of Damon's happiness. Stefan's personal revelation had made him the only gay vampire that he knew of to ever exist. He was to be a legacy, as Damon said. As Damon and Elena Gilbert kissed each other and tickled each other (like seriously, when was Damon ever open to tickling?), Stefan sat pondering over when he would meet his soul mate. Somebody had to come along, right? There had been nobody since Katherine Pierce, and hadn't that been successful? He wasn't even straight anymore, so the logic of how he fell even remotely in love with her was beyond plausible to Stefan.

Elena, during one of their late night chats, had reassured Stefan that the right guy would come along. She, personally, had thought it was Tyler Lockwood, her high school friend, but he had fallen in love with Matt Donovan (the most surprising couple ever, by the way) but the two was as enamoured with each other as Damon and Elena were. Stefan had admitted his attraction to Tyler, because Tyler was gorgeous to everyone, but there was no further connection. Damon had said that he had known the first time that he saw Elena that she would be the one for him. Stefan was waiting for that feeling. People around him had been waiting for him to run away with Lexi Branson, his best friend before her death (courtesy of Damon) but he had never felt romantically connected with Lexi, it had always been platonic for the both of them. Elena had just advised him to be patient and the right guy would come along.

Kurt himself had also been searching for 'the one'. He had accepted the fact that there were no other 'out' gay guys in the whole of Lima, but that had not stopped him from hoping that one would maybe come out of the closet and declare their undying love for him. He had always thought, if anyone, Sam would admit to being gay or even bisexual. Kurt had talked it through him Sam, who had become his best male friend, and Sam had admitted that he appreciated the male body and knew when a guy was hot, but that could not see himself sexually or romantically involved with any. He had confessed that Kurt was probably his exception, if such a thing existed, but Kurt had not paid attention to that, the hope that they would be together too potent at the time to be crushed without hurt feelings. Kurt had also moved on from Sam and realised that they were always supposed to be close friends, nothing more. The physical attraction was still there, but just because Sam was beautiful, but nothing emotional was otherwise strong.

Kurt had hoped for something true in Virginia, but he wasn't holding his breath for anyone to develop a romantic interest in him.

Little did he know that there was somebody who later turn out to be his soul mate waiting just around the corner.

* * *

**Author's Note: So here's my first crossover! I had planned something like this for a while back, but I never found the plotline that I required to write a decent story. I have planned the first part to this story. There will be several, I'm thinking three. The first part that I've outlined is twelve chapters long. I plan on just hammering out these chapters whenever I get a chance to write, and taking a short break to regroup and plan the next part. There will most likely be a new main problem in each part, but some may overlap. Anyway, as you've probably guessed from the tag and the prologue, the pairing will be Kurt/Stefan. Other pairings, as you'll know are Elena/Damon (I don't usually ship these two, but since Stefan will be happy (?) with Kurt, I like them together), Tyler/Matt (just because hot) and Caroline/Klaus. In the first part, Klaroline and Matler (?) will be minor, but I plan on some bigger things for them both in the next part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Review, please! There's more to come very shortly. **


	2. Destiny

Chapter 1- Destiny

* * *

Kurt looked at his newly furnished room with a small smile. As sad as it was to leave Lima and the New Directions, he could have almost sensed that he would find his happy ending in Virginia. Maybe not a person, but a feeling. He would be happy here. He would thrive and based off the fact that Mystic Falls was very gay-friendly, he would leave it relatively unscathed.

"Everything okay, Kurt?" The voice of Alaric Saltzman called from across the hall. Alaric was a family friend, through Burt, and had graciously agreed to let Kurt stay with him. Beautiful, charming and intelligent, Alaric was definitely somebody that Kurt wouldn't mind living with. He wasn't interested in him by any means, though he appreciated Alaric's physical attractiveness; he hadn't identified Alaric in that way. No, definitely not. He was Burt's friend, and it was weird to think about. That didn't mean that Kurt wasn't attracted to him, though.

Kurt turned around at the sound of his voice. "Yeah, everything's great. Thank you again, Alaric for letting me live with you."

Alaric smiled brightly. "It's my pleasure, Kurt. Burt really helped me out a few years back with college funds, so this is the least I can do for him. And you, I know you picked out my Christmas present last year. Not just anybody finds a beautiful Dior scarf that happened to magically complement my complexion." Kurt just laughed.

"Yes, as much as my dad _insists_ that he stumbled upon it at the mall; he is definitely not that believable. Did you like it?"

"Like it? That baby got me at least three dates with three very beautiful women. It's a magic scarf."

"It would have to be to get women to like you." Kurt quipped, winking at his new housemate.

"Watch it, Lance Bass. I can easily make this a Domino's-only household and you would have to eat greasy double pepperoni pizza or starve to death." Alaric shot back. He was getting good. Being friends with Damon and, especially, Caroline meant that you would have to be amazing at sharpening your wit. If Kurt ever befriended that group of weird, supernatural creatures, he would fit right in. Alaric made a mental note to introduce him to the Salvatore's and co.

"If you even so much as attempted to coerce me into consuming what I can only assume is the gateway to an early heart attack, I shall ensure that any of your future conquests know what you sleep in." Kurt chuckled, remembering the last time that Alaric had stayed at the Hummel residence. Kurt had gotten up to get a glass of water and Alaric had been on his way out of the bathroom, clad in only the geekiest Star Trek boxers, though they did show off his package rather effectively. In fact, Kurt had been plagued with thoughts of that sight for hours later, until he finally erased the thought from his mind and went to sleep. Alaric seemed to remember the incident too, wincing as he thought of what women would say if they ever discovered his guilty pleasure in the form of Star Trek.

"You may win this round, Hummel, but I'll come out on top in the end." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Alaric, I had no idea that you had gay tendencies, though I would think that I would classify you as more of the 'submissive bottom' type in a homosexual relationship." Kurt winked as Alaric straightened his tie. This boy could play, and play well.

"There's a phrase for such a classification, Kurt. It's called 'wishful thinking' and I wouldn't exactly call it healthy." Alaric smirked.

"Aren't you running late?" Kurt pointed out helpfully.

"Fuck, you're right. So, I know you won't be in school this week, so I would use this time to explore the town and get your bearings. The spare key is on the kitchen counter and you have my number so call me if you need anything or if you get lost or—."

"Relax, mother, I'll be fine. I'm sure I can get one of the locals to help me out if you're in a class."

"Kurt, don't talk to anyone just yet. You can't trust—I mean, you don't know who some of these people are."

"You sound like my father. Alaric, I've met some of the country's worst people in Lima, I can handle some Virginia strangers." Kurt said confidently. And he could, Alaric knew that.

"Okay, but be careful. I'll see you later." Alaric pulled Kurt into a tight hug and scurried out of the house so that he could get to school on time.

Alone in the house, Kurt figured that it would be quite saddening to spend the day in solitude in the confines of Alaric's, albeit lovely, abode. Grabbing the spare key-his key-, he grabbed his headphones and iPod and decided to go for a run and start to map out his daily route for his run.

Kurt turned right after leaving the house and chose to run down a seemingly deserted, grassy pathway. His iPod began to blare Supabeat by Sweet 17, his preferred song to run to as he concentrated on his steady breathing and not getting lost, which would have been a damn shame to prove Alaric correct after being so sure of his own confidence.

After a few minutes of decently paced running, Kurt encountered a beautiful little pathway, decorated with different assortments of flowers, the sort of colourful decoration that would never, ever be found in Lima in places other than his own back yard. He leaned down to smell the luscious aroma of one of the brighter looking plants and smiled as the fresh scent travelled up his nose, filling it with the flower's freshness. He squinted so the full potency of the sunlight didn't reach his eyes and began to walk backwards until he something hard and heavy pushed into his back. Before Kurt could stop himself, he was sprawling forward without control, falling forcefully onto the grass below him. Luckily, it was grass, so he wasn't hurt. Rolling onto his back, he saw an outstretched hand in front of him. Deciding to take it, he was pulled up onto his feet where he could really look into the eyes of his helper and hinderer.

Kurt's breath hitched. He was beautiful. His hazel eyes bore deeply into Kurt's own and Kurt felt like he had been looking into them forever. There was no way that could blink now, he would miss them. The man was quite well built, muscles bulging in all of the right places. He was wearing a wonderfully crooked smile which Kurt found so gorgeous. Then Kurt realised that their hands were still clutched in each other's, neither willing to relent and let go.

"Hi, I'm Stefan." The man-Stefan-greeted him. The smile did not fade though, and Kurt was glad for that fact and he continued to want to see it. He remembered that he was supposed to speak after Stefan.

"Hello, I'm Kurt." The two shook hands, although they were already intertwined. After awkwardly letting go, Kurt wiped himself down, ridding his clothes of the few grass stains that they had acquired.

"Oh, you missed one." Stefan pointed out and flicked a few blades of grass from Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled his thanks, seemingly unable to vocalise his gratitude. "So why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I, uh, just moved here today. I moved from Lima, Ohio, so I don't really know anybody here."

"Well now you know me. So, was Ohio so bad that you had to run away?" Stefan was, unknowingly, on point. Kurt's face saddened a little, his head bowing. "Oh, crap, I'm right aren't I? I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay, how were you to know?"

"You want to tell me about it?" Stefan smiled.

"I'll give you the short version. I was attacked and it was no longer safe for me to be in Lima. So I moved in with a family friend."

"That's awful. Who are you staying with?" Stefan was curious.

"Alaric Saltzman, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my History teacher. Well, when I actually attend school. He's a good guy, though."

"He is. So you have that whole bad boy thing going for you by ditching school? I must say, though, you don't strike me as a bad boy. Helping me up was a good deed." Kurt frowned, not understanding, though finding himself wanting to know everything about this boy.

"Nah, I'm not a bad boy. My brother's the delinquent, I'm just a genius." Stefan winked. It was so mesmerising, Kurt had never felt anything like it before. He found his heart hammering quickly in his chest.

"I take it that your ego is too big to fit inside the building." Kurt smirked back, feeling at ease with Stefan, even though he had only just met him. Unbeknownst to him, Stefan was experiencing the same thing although Stefan knew what it was. Stefan had found his soul mate.

"I don't know about my ego, but something certainly is." Stefan winked again and Kurt's eyes widened. Stefan was entering uncomfortable territory for somebody he had just met. Was that…flirting? Kurt had not been able to recognise when people were flirting with him and that had subsequently put him off. Seeing Kurt's look, Stefan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I get really inappropriate around cute guys and I just—anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around, Kurt..."

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled. Did Stefan just call him cute? Was Stefan _gay_? That would be some luck to have the first guy that he met being gay and interested in him. Virginia 1, Ohio 0.

"That's pretty. I'm Stefan Salvatore." Salvatore. Kurt thought about how mysterious the name sounded, just like Stefan actually. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Stefan." They parted ways and Kurt broke out into a huge smile. Stefan was so…alluring and charming and Kurt definitely hoped that he _did _see Stefan around, because this boy was not somebody that he wanted to let go of in a hurry.

Stefan grinned as he jogged away from Kurt. He had definitely gotten Kurt thinking about him so, when they inevitably met again, something might spring from their "chance" encounters and Stefan would finally meet the love of his life. He had been speaking to Kurt for less than five minutes, but he already know the effect the slender boy had on him. He sent his mind to places that they had not been before. Stefan nodded to himself, preparing for a new chapter in his life and, hopefully, one with Kurt Hummel right by his side.

Kurt was plagued with thoughts of Stefan all night until Alaric came through the door, making him jump.

"Honey, I' m home." Alaric called as he walking in the living room, where Kurt was.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Kurt asked, playing along with the charade. Alaric shrugged his jacket off and began to undo his tie, getting tangled up in it. Kurt clucked and grasped the tie, untying it and pulling it around Alaric's neck, freeing him.

"Thanks, Kurt. I still hate how my department has to wear ties. I knew I should've taught P.E." Alaric shook his head.

"No comment."

"Really? You have nothing to say? That must be a first. What did you do today, anyway?"

"I went for a run around town and then came home and made brownies." Kurt answered, leaving out the part about Stefan.

"Ooh, are they those triple chocolate ones you made when you were eleven?" Alaric asked hungrily.

"The very same. But nicer. This town has the _best_ chocolate. I swear, we're living in Belgium."

Alaric chuckled, hunting down the brownies.

Later that night, Kurt was settling down for bed, Stefan still at the forefront of his mind. He pulled the covers over him and turned on his left side. He reached up to switch the bedside lamp off and halted when his fingers twitched and the light was extinguished.

"What the—?" Kurt started, frowning. He had felt a peculiar buzz of energy crackling inside him, but he had no idea what had just happened? This was some crazy-ass, backwards town, Kurt thought, as he tried to get some rest. He dreamed of Stefan and how they had met. He dreamed of Stefan's crooked smile and his bright eyes. He prayed to whoever was listening to orchestrate plenty more chance meetings between Kurt and the boy that he could not stop thinking about.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and review! :) xx**


	3. Research

Chapter 2- Research

* * *

Kurt straightened his bowtie and looked in the mirror at his outfit. _Perfection_, Kurt thought proudly as he turned, seeing Alaric's frame leaning against the wall.

"Wow, Kurt, you look good." Alaric remarked, smiling at the teenager. Kurt beamed back, having worked hard on designing this particular ensemble himself, hoping to use it as the basis for his design portfolio for Parsons when he applied. At McKinley, he had been lead to believe that a dream of the performing arts would take him nowhere. There were "only a limited number of roles that would suit your particular epithets and mannerisms, Kurt, but you can still try" as Rachel Berry had unabashedly commented one morning as Kurt was shortlisting performance schools for his hopeful applications in his senior year. After narrowing it down to Tisch, NYADA and NYU, Kurt had scrapped that particular piece of paper and considered design. He was never one to succumb to a bad piece of criticism, but after Kurt had been thinking exactly those things himself, having another person give it clarity was just too much to handle. It wasn't like Kurt was downgrading or anything, he would enjoy fashion design. He knew he could make it in the world of fashion.

"Thanks, Alaric. I'm hoping my 'first day of school' outfit won't cause too much controversy for being especially bold." Kurt had considered the fact that he might be being too ostentatious and the resulting ostracism would hit too close to home after everything that had transpired at McKinley.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wish you hadn't gotten dressed yet. There's a problem with the transfer of your transcripts and school records because, apparently, your dunderhead principal got blocked out of his email account so is unable to forward the documents. The technicians at McKinley's end are sorting things out, but the school have advised me to tell you to start next week. I'm sorry, Kurt, I know you've worked hard on your outfit." Kurt's smile faded slightly from his face. He was disappointed, obviously, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. Figgins locked himself out of his account at least twice a month. It was a regular occurrence at McKinley High and students dealt with things like this all the time.

"Oh no, that's fine. It just means that I can show my fabulous presence next week. No worries, Alaric. I'll use today to explore the house a little more and work my way around it and get a feel for the building. You know, get to know the ghosts." Kurt joked, but Alaric stiffened slightly. If Kurt hadn't spent his entire life watching and observing people and how they reacted, he wouldn't have picked up on the minimalistic movement. He would have to figure out what that was about later. He felt a slight shiver creep up his back and stop at his neck. The window was open, so he blamed it on the draught that came through.

"Uh, sure, but if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. It gives my students time to catch up on their social lives. The like to discuss the history of their Instagram feeds as opposed to the history of the American Civil War." Alaric groaned. Kurt chuckled.

"I think most of them should be more bothered about their browser history, if they're anything like the knuckleheads in Ohio. But have fun!"

"Thanks, I didn't want such thoughts in my mind, if I'm being honest. Have a good day, Kurt." And he was gone, leaving Kurt free to explore the house as he saw fit.

* * *

After calling Alaric (in the middle of his class) to enquire as to the location of the sellotape, Kurt began to root around in the drawers for a roll, but what he found changed everything. Kurt had watched _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ in its heyday; he knew what a stake was when he saw one. But what was Alaric doing with a stake in his house anyway? Was he paranoid about the occasional vampire dropping in to say hello? Kurt joked to himself.

That was when he pulled out the large file underneath the pointy object. It was labelled _Supernatural Research_. What the hell?

Opening the large folder, Kurt read the labels which read _Vampires, Werewolves _and_ Witches_. Kurt began to question himself. Were these things real? Shaking his head, Kurt began to read the vampire section, but a heavy wind rippled through the hall, flipping the pages to a different section. The _Witches_ section. Freaked, Kurt ran to the front door and checked the window. It was closed. Every window in the house was locked and the doors. So how could the wind get in?

Slapping himself lightly on the face, Kurt returned to the folder and stashed it away in the folder.

"What the hell is going on in this town?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kurt was out on his pre-planned route for his run, the soft breeze tickling his face. He turned the corner and thought of what he found.

Vampires were not real, Kurt figured. How could they be real? The whole garlic, holy water, crucifix thing was just a myth, right? Just a scary story told to kids on Halloween to scare them. Werewolves were the same. Lycanthropy was something that Kurt knew that a lot of different tribal groups believed in. Kurt, personally, thought it was a lot of crap. How could a man turn into a wolf? It just wasn't scientifically possible. Kurt invested a lot of his energy in believing in science. Unlike religion, science could be proven and if it couldn't, Kurt couldn't believe. Theories were designed to be tested, whereas religion was a collection of beliefs made to sound like reality, but nobody could ever prove them. That's why Kurt didn't believe. Well, that and the lot that he had been given in life. Why would God and other deities make life so damn difficult for so many people? Why was there injustice? Poverty? War? Kurt knew that these were products of human selfishness, ignorance and other undesirable traits, but still if God was as omnipotent as religion had people believe, surely he could change things up a little to make the human race more fluid?

Witches were a different thing altogether. Kurt had read and fiercely enjoyed the Harry Potter books and magic was something that Kurt did not bat an eyelash at. Certain children devoured the series and believed in magic after the masterful way that Rowling wrote the books and she unwillingly made children wholeheartedly invest in the power of sorcery. Kurt was baffled by the naïve way that his peers thought that everything she wrote was pure truth. They simply did not understand the term 'fiction'. Kurt knew that everything fictional was 'fictional'. And witches were not something that Kurt knew existed.

Kurt was so consumed with his thoughts on witches and Hermione Granger that he barely even caught sight of the figure running slowly towards him. Kurt's stomach did a small yet potent flip and he realised that Stefan Salvatore was running at him. Stefan waved as they met in the middle of the pathway.

"Hey, Kurt!" He said brightly. He always seemed so cheerful.

"Hi, Stefan. It seems I've gotten myself a stalker situation." Kurt giggled and winked. Stefan gave him a look of false guilt and shifted a little.

"Um, no, not at all." Stefan acted.

"If you say so."

"No, seriously, I figured that you worked out a route and I decided to run this way in hopes that you would run by. I was hoping I would run into you. No pun intended."

Kurt laughed. "That's not creepy at all. But it is good to see you."

"It's always good to see you," Stefan smirked. Suddenly, another jogger ran past and stumbled over a loose branch that was sticking out of the fence. His coffee flew out of his hand and splashed across Stefan's shirt and dripped down to his pants. Kurt's eyes widened in horror. The jogger put his hand up and bit his lip.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, dude." He apologised. Stefan shook his head.

"It's cool. It's not like you did it on purpose. This happens, it's completely fine. Enjoy your day." Stefan watched as the jogger nodded and left. Kurt was impressed with his calmness and his patience.

"Are you okay? I'll take you to my place and we'll get that stain right out. I have a few of my stepbrother's shirts that may fit you." Kurt turned. Stefan had an idea.

"It's fine, Kurt. It's a warm day, no harm done." Stefan removed his shirt, exposing his hard pecs and abs. Stefan subtly watched as Kurt's eyes (not so subtly) roamed across his body, drinking in the glorious sight of a shirtless Stefan. Suddenly, Kurt was flustered. He figured that Stefan would be well-built, but he had no idea that his body would be so muscled. _Oh crap, I'm staring_, Kurt realised and tore his eyes away. Stefan chuckled.

"Kurt, it's fine. It's only natural to look at somebody in this situation. It doesn't bother me. I know I have a good body. I can say that because I've worked hard to get it. It's not egotistical of me to be proud of something I've worked for. But if you saw something you liked...Kurt?" Kurt had paled. A sudden flash had invaded his brain as he recalled seeing Stefan's face somewhere.

His eyes widened as he remembered where.

In the book. In the section labelled…oh god…_Vampires. _

"Uh, I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll see you around." Kurt sprinted back the other way, leaving Stefan nonplussed as to why he had to leave so suddenly. Did he overstep somewhere? Did Kurt not like his abs?

* * *

Later that night, Stefan lay on his bed in the same attire he wore to go running. He enjoyed the cool breeze from the open window ghosting across his bare chest as he pondered. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Kurt. Something about the boy excited him. His heart fluttered violently in his chest whenever he saw Kurt's face in his mind. His voice, whenever Stefan recalled it, sounded like a choir of angels harmonising especially for him. Stefan just wanted to be around Kurt all the time and talk to him and kiss him and…

Oh crap, Stefan thought. _I'm in love_. How could he be in love with someone only a day after meeting them? That's not possible, right? He had only heard of that happening once before and he knew who he needed to talk to.

Walking into the living room, he saw Damon and Elena sat next to each other on the long couch, discussing something intensely.

"Oh, hey, Stefan." Elena looked up and saw her future brother-in-law appearing in the room. Damon looked up too and silently greeted his brother.

"Hi, guys. Can I talk to you both about something?" Stefan asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"Sure, little brother. If it's about me turning to animals, the answer will always be no." Damon smirked famously.

"Shut up, Damon. What's up, Stefan?" Elena punched Damon on the arm.

"Well, uh, when you two first knew you loved each other, how did you feel?" Stefan blurted out, less eloquently then he planned. Elena smiled knowingly.

"Aw, Stefan's in love!" She cooed. Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon, however, answered him.

"It feels like you're on top of the world every time you talk to them. It feels like every part of you is screaming at you to kiss them all the time. You find it physically difficult to be away from them and you silently beg for them never to leave you. It only takes a glance, sometimes, and you're hooked. Their voice becomes your favourite sound. Their eyes become your favourite painting. They become what's missing in your life. They become a part of you. And if they ever leave, you feel like you've been separated from a whole fragment of yourself that you've surrendered to another person. You give yourself to them completely to the point where they're all you can think about. They're your whole world." Damon spoke poetically. Elena began to tear up, looking at her soulmate half romantically and half quizzically as it was very uncharacteristic of Damon to speak with such articulation about a concept such as love. Stefan just sat there, nodding dumbly, thinking about Kurt and everything that Damon was saying. "Does that help?" He added. Stefan nodded again.

"Who's the lucky guy, Stef?" Elena enquired.

"His name is Kurt Hummel and he's the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. I just want to see him all the time. I want to be with him all the time. It feels like my heart is singing to him everytime it beats. Like it beats _for _him. And if I can't love him, I can't do anything." Stefan's brows furrowed. Elena was smirking at him.

"Little Stefan's got the love bug." She teased playfully.

He grabbed a cushion and tossed it at her head, laughing.

"Shut it." He said and retired to his bedroom to think some more about how on Earth he was going to make Kurt Hummel his.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm quite excited about this story! Review, guys! xxxx Next chapter: Something's wrong with Kurt and there's only one possible result of his turn for the worse...**


	4. Fever

Chapter 3- Fever

**The title comes from the song 'Fever' by **_**Adam Lambert **_**from his debut studio album '**_**For Your Entertainment'. **_

**This will be a relatively short chapter, as there isn't much to cover until Chapter 4.**

* * *

That morning, after Alaric left for school, Kurt darted straight for the drawer with the large file inside it. Before opening it, he hesitated.

_Do I really want to know whatever's going on? Is it best to leave myself in the dark? I'm feeling some really strong things for Stefan already, but finding something out could change everything. Nah, I'm too nosey to not look. _

Kurt hurriedly turned the pages to the _Vampires_ section and inhaled deeply as he saw the face of the person he was thinking of all the previous night. He frowned, seeing the passage of writing below his face.

"_The Salvatore brothers are the last remaining known vampires in Mystic Falls. They were present during the 1864 vampire massacre and have stayed in the town ever since, existing to this day." _

Kurt had read enough. The passage was the final straw of confirmation for Kurt. So either Stefan was a…a vampire or he had a twin brother who was one. The article said that he had a brother, Damon, but nothing about twins. Kurt shook his head, clearing it of the jumbled up thoughts that currently occupied every corner of his mind and the space in between. Kurt raised his finger, about to turn the page, but he felt a familiar ripple of air between his finger and the book and the page flipped over all by itself. Blinking twice, Kurt stared at the page and then at his finger. Realistically, that did _not_ just happen.

Shaking his hand to clear whatever tingling sensation was currently buzzing up and down his arm; Kurt concentrated on what the page before him detailed.

_Witches…_

There seemed to be a faint, faded glow on a particular passage. Kurt bent down to read it more closely.

…_Common symptoms of discovering magical abilities include uncontrollable actions, fevers, sudden potent romantic and sexual desires and loss of breath. _

Kurt shrugged. So why was that important? _Is there some supernatural species exam at school that Alaric wants me to study me for but it's a surprise so he can't exactly tell me? _Kurt chuckled to himself at the thought of Alaric basically leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for him to find his study guide. Would they be magical breadcrumbs, Kurt puzzled?

* * *

Later that day, Kurt busied himself with menial household tasks and the like to clear his head of any supernatural business that was floating around his cranium. Kurt switched off the vacuum cleaner and wiped the sweat from his forehead. When had that happened? He hadn't done much that was particularly exerting for him to break out into a sweat.

Suddenly, he felt heat travel through his nerves and explode across his face. He pressed a hand to his cheek only for him to withdraw it just as quickly, the pure inferno raging across his skin too much for him to withstand.

"The hell?" Kurt said, exhaling deeply, fanning himself quickly. Eyes darting quickly across the room, Kurt looked for something to cool himself down.

_Ice. Kurt, you need ICE. _He mentally berated himself.

Kurt sprinted to the kitchen, opening the freezer and sighing at the blast of cold air that shot through him. His skin was rapidly burning up now, and he was quickly losing control of his senses. Bright, vivid spots danced tantalisingly across his vision and he could hear a loud, clear buzzing sound in his ears. The freezer slammed shut and Kurt dropped to the floor, colliding with the linoleum with a loud thud.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt? KURT?" Alaric's voice resounded in Kurt's ears.

Kurt sat up to a room of fiery tornadoes spinning around him, blasts of scorching air whipping viciously across his face. He couldn't see or think straight, his brain was buzzing with a high-pitched whine. He felt Alaric lightly slap his cheek but then retract his hand due to the heat's intensity.

"Kurt, what the hell? Can you hear me?"

Kurt managed to nod weakly. The motion sent a wave of…nausea through him. No, it wasn't nausea. It was…something else. The shapes of the room contorted into reality and Kurt could see clearly, but with an enhanced clarity that frankly scared him. The feeling got deeper within him and suddenly he was reaching out and his lips were planted firmly against Alaric's. Kurt's hand moved to the back of his head, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Alaric frowned and tried to break the kiss, but Kurt's sudden surge of strength prevented him. Alaric didn't hate it, it was nice and soft, but he wasn't gay. Kurt wasn't feeling well, it wasn't right. When he finally broke the kiss, Alaric opened his eyes once more and looked in Kurt's eyes.

They were black.

Gasping, Alaric began to think for a second. Running to his drawer, he opened his research book.

"Fevers, sudden potent romantic and sexual desires…," Alaric muttered to himself. "Oh my God. Kurt's a _witch._"

Taking out his phone, Alaric dialled a number he had committed to memory long ago.

"Hey! It's Alaric. Listen, I need your help. Can you make it over? Thanks. Please hurry." Alaric dropped his phone on the table and approached Kurt, who was wrapped up in his own body. Alaric sank to his knees and hugged the boy.

"What's happening to me?" Kurt said, his voice hoarse and low.

"I'll explain everything in a little while. I'm just waiting for a friend of mine." Alaric checked Kurt's temperature and sat cradling the boy until he worked himself into a calmer state of mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Told you this was short. It was a little filler chapter need to set things into motion. Yes, Kurt is a witch. Well done to those who guessed via PM. Chapter 4 _will_ be longer and the introduction of a well-known Mystic Falls witch will take place. A prize for anyone who guesses... ;)**

**I look forward to continuing this story! Review with your thoughts!**


	5. Companionship

Chapter 4- Companionship

* * *

After the incident in their kitchen, Kurt was more than happy to speak to the resident witch, Bonnie Bennett, one of Alaric's supernatural friends, he had found. Alaric had sheepishly confessed that he was in cahoots with several vampires, a hybrid between a vampire and a werewolf, an Original vampire and a witch. Kurt was shocked that such an ordinary-seeming person could be so well versed in the world of the supernatural.

When Kurt had first met Bonnie Bennett, he was simply charmed by her. She was presenting good fashion and she obviously knew how to work it.

"I'll just leave you witches to talk." Alaric muttered and left the house, mumbling something about the bar. Kurt winced as he left, their kiss still playing over and over in his mind. Kurt was in no control of his actions, a symptom of his magical potential blooming, apparently. Alaric had dismissed it as not a big deal, but still, Kurt felt bad for it. He had done what Karofsky had done to him before everything happened and he came to Mystic Falls. Alaric reassured him again that it was fine and "weirdly nice" before Bonnie showed up, determined to help Kurt through a rough spot that she knew only too well.

Bonnie chuckled awkwardly. "So, I don't exactly have a pamphlet or anything that says: 'So You're A Witch- What Now?' on it, but I'm certainly going to be able to help you, Kurt. That night is just the worst. You find yourself burning, kissing people you don't want to and feeling awful for the whole night. But it passes and then you feel _awesome_ because screw it, you're a freaking witch." Bonnie smiles. Kurt laughs, thinking back to Lima and Miss Pillsbury and her insane pamphlets. It was likely that she had one that read something similar. Bonnie appraised Kurt with a steady gaze. She could already feel reams of magical potential just spilling off this boy, even from a glance. He had huge amounts of power, even after discovering them the previous hour. Admittedly, she knew that he was much more powerful than she could ever be. It was like he had magic _in_ him, rather than just channelling it like some magical conduit.

"Here's the deal, Kurt. I've magically assessed you through a glance and you're gifted. Your magical ability stems from inside you, rather than you being given the ability to channel it. You have a gift, a natural one and your potential is perpetual should you wish to hone it and become what you really are."

"I don't wish that. I'm not my 'powers', Bonnie. I just want to feel normal. Until now, I've lived in a town where I was a complete outcast for just being who I was. I was ridiculed, mocked, bullied and teased for coming out. I was shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters every single day because some people didn't like who I was. I moved here and I thought it was going to be a fresh start, where I'm not judged for just being me. It promised to be somewhere where I wasn't classified as different. It was somewhere where I could have maybe fit in with everybody else. And now these powers come along and I'm shoved on the outside looking in, once again. It's always the same, Bonnie. I can't deal with being 'special' or 'different' anymore. I'm tired of fighting my differences and I just want to be looked at for _me_, not for what or who I am. Me being a…a witch just cements the fact that I'm not really very capable of blending in with crowds. I'm always the outcast and this just celebrates that and I don't want it." Bonnie reeled, as if struck physically by him. His words settled deeply within her, like a vine that had coiled itself around Bonnie's gut and tugged, making her feel such feelings. She had definitely not expected that speech.

"I get it, Kurt. I feel the exact same. Like you're never allowed time to just be like everybody else. And it's a bit of tough love that you need now. I think you need to suck it up and accept your differences for what they are. Magically, you're extremely powerful. More so than I or my family could ever dream of being. It's not a burden, Kurt. You can really help people. You've been chosen by the Universe as a possessor of magical ability because you've been deemed worthy by the bigger picture, whatever it is. You possess qualities that are admirable and the fact that you're attempting to play down your differences is quite shocking to hear, Kurt. You need to know that your differences and quirks are what makes you yourself, and your desire to fit in and blend in really makes me wonder whether you'll allow yourself to reach your potential." Bonnie blurted. She had not meant to sound so…cold, but her words had a visible impact on him. Like _she_ had struck _him_. Kurt blinked at her, retaining her words and nodding curtly.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I had a momentarily lapse in judgement. I was just feeling sorry for myself. I completely understand. I like being different. It's the best thing about me."

"Good, because there has not been a witch as powerful as you inhabiting Mystic Falls since 1611 and she was obliterated by the spirits for using her powers for the opposite of what she was given them for. She eradicated villages of people just because she was angry. You've obviously been deemed as her successor. Fill the role wisely, Kurt. You're needed in Mystic Falls now to do something. To serve a higher purpose than yourself. Own it. I also think that you need to teach some of these residents of this backwards town how to dress because you're killing it in that outfit, my dear." Bonnie winked at him, assured that he understood the message of his importance and how vital his presence was in Mystic Falls. His power filled her with a little jealousy, but most intrigue and excitement. Maybe he could teach her some stuff to make her more powerful too. You know, once he grasped the concept of magic. And that was her job. To help him in these preliminary stages of witchcraft.

"So, what powers do I have?" Kurt asked, his childish excitement overwhelming him. It was like his vivid Harry Potter dreams come to life. Except without the 'marrying Cedric Diggory' part. He would leave that entirely to his fictional, irrational side.

"I'd say that they were pretty much the average powers of a witch, though heightened and enhanced on a scale that I cannot even begin to fathom without a lot of vodka in my system. Basically, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy, the like. You can also use compulsion like the vampires can to imbibe somebody's mind with an idea or task and they'll perform. Kinda like the Force." Bonnie giggled lightly. Kurt's head spun.

"Vampires…uh…witches, you know this is all still very confusing to me. I'm still having trouble grasping the reality of it all."

"You know what, I have an idea. Come back with me to the Salvatore house where my friends are and I'll introduce you and we'll teach you a lot more about the life of being a supernatural creature in Mystic Falls." Kurt nodded without thinking. Then he thought.

_Salvatore, where have I heard that name befo—oh wait. _

_Stefan. Salvatore. _

_He's caught up in this crazy life, too. Though he seemed so normal. I guess, so did Alaric and so did __I__ until I found out. At least I get to see Stefan. _

Kurt's stomach filled with psychotic butterflies who just insisted on flipping the fuck out in there with the thought of seeing Stefan again. Bonnie cocked her head and smirked.

"It's fine. I can sense it on you. And honestly, you could do worse." She winked and nodded her head towards her car.

* * *

Kurt marvelled at the moroseness of the aesthetics of the Salvatore house. It was black, grim and basically looking like a vampire's house should look like. Bonnie approached the door and flicked her fingers, prising it open magically. She looked back to Kurt and smirked.

"Oh yeah, you'll pick up some new tricks along the way. They're pretty handy."

"Hey, Bonnie!" Caroline greeted the witch. She frowned at Kurt but then smirked. "Who's this delicious piece of ass?" Kurt blushed slightly to her amusement.

"This is Kurt Hummel, newly discovered witch. But like seriously powerful." Bonnie explained.

Upstairs in his bedroom, Stefan heard the two words had been stewing over in his head all day. _Kurt Hummel_. Bonnie was downstairs and so was Kurt? And Kurt was a _witch_? That had to be some sort of record. A Vampire falling in love with a witch? Had that _ever_ happened before in the history of supernatural entities? Stefan thought not. Without thinking, he threw on a plain black shirt, his go-to attire and jumped the stairs six at a time. Ten seconds later, he was sat with Elena and Damon in the living room. Kurt wasn't there yet.

Suddenly, he emerged in the doorway and Stefan's heart felt like it was on triple time. There he was in all his beauty. That pale skin that glistened like starlight. Those plump, impeccable lips that were just waiting to be kissed (by Stefan's, of course). Everything about Kurt was simply mesmerising. Kurt caught his eye and Stefan was completely entranced by the boy.

Stefan's sexuality had come to him pretty early. When Lexi had made a move on him, he had politely declined and explained it to her. She was thrilled to have such a friend. He had revolted against various shopping trips by saying that he wasn't to be seen as more than his sexuality. Lexi apologised and understood, but happy that he trusted her enough to come out to her when he hadn't even came out to his brother or the rest of his family. Being a gay vampire, he figured was difficult enough. He had never come across enough one. He supposed that Tyler counted, halfway. A gay hybrid in love with a human was even more of a rarity than Stefan's situation. But Tyler and Matt were so adorable together, that Stefan was incredibly happy that they had found each other. It gave him hope that he could find the one.

And he had. In Kurt Hummel. He just prayed to the Gods that he loved Stefan back. If he didn't, it would surely crush Stefan into tiny pieces.

"Um, hi." Kurt waved, apparently having been introduced to everyone.

"This is Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie pointed out. Stefan nodded.

"I know. He's my stalker." Kurt winked at Stefan. Stefan was silently overjoyed that he was still sharing their private joke.

"Have I missed something?" Caroline butted in, perching herself next to Elena with a frown.

Stefan took lead on the story and explained it, Damon chuckling throughout. When Stefan had gotten to the part about the jogger with the coffee and the removal of his shirt, Elena had winked at him and Kurt just blushed. Everybody knew that he was embarrassed about having seen Stefan shirtless. But Stefan looked good, so he was confident that Kurt wasn't put off by it.

"Sit down, Kurt." Stefan invited on the only spare seat next to him. What a fortunate turn of events that was shaping out to be. Having Kurt that close to ignited some kind of potent spark within Stefan, one that could only be explained as his increasing libido and the thoughts of wanting to kiss Kurt meshing into one incoherent buzz that rippled throughout him.

"So Caroline, where's Klaus?" Elena smiles, getting Stefan's silent, unsent message about drawing the heat from him and Kurt.

"Oh, he's Skyping Elijah. His brother," Caroline adds for Kurt's benefit. "I'm happy that he's staying in contact with him though."

"Are Matt and Tyler almost here?" Damon mutters, sounding for once like he actually cares. Bonnie nods.

"Yeah, they're outside. Tyler's taking Matt through Stefan's open window to save us from answering the door." She smiles.

Just as she stops, Tyler and Matt come bounding down the stairs, Tyler carrying Matt in his arms. Tyler dropped Matt and they both entered the living room, the latter slinging an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Stefan beamed. They were so cute.

"Hey guys. This is Kurt Hummel, witch." Elena announced. Kurt waved shyly. Kurt frowned to himself. He was never really shy around new people. He decided it was an effect from feeling the 'Stefan Salvatore Presence Buzz' that was currently coursing through his system.

"Kurt, this is Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. Tyler's a hybrid of vampire and werewolf and Matt's the only human ever to not want to kill supernatural creatures." Kurt looked at them both with a friendly smile.

"Tyler, stop staring." Matt nudged his boyfriend, imagining drool coming from Tyler's mouth. As both a vampire and a werewolf, the boy was overly sexually charged anyway but Kurt didn't help matters. Matt and Tyler both silently conceded that the boy was drop dead gorgeous and they would not mind including him in a threesome if he was willing. Tyler smirked to himself.

_Damn, if Matt knew what I wanted to do to this boy right now, he'd be both turned on and pissed that I was even considering fucking this beautiful boy. _

Kurt choked. He had obviously 'heard' it all via telepathy. He exchanged an embarrassed look with Bonnie, who was smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"Telepathy's a bitch." Bonnie supplied to their curious glances. Tyler looked at Kurt, eyes widened. Kurt waved it off, flattered and confused as Tyler and Matt sat down on the floor.

"What were they thinking?" Stefan leaned over and whispering in Kurt's ear. Kurt blinked quickly, not knowing what to say.

"Let's put it this way, nothing I would say in front of my parents…or my boyfriend." Stefan laughed quietly, then paused.

"You have a boyfriend?" He sounded almost sad. Kurt bit his lip.

"No. At least, not yet. I'm keeping my options open though." Stefan had to concentrate really intensely on not taking Kurt upstairs and having his way with him. Kurt's mouth near his ear and his warm breath washing over him was almost too much to handle. Then he realised Kurt was probably listening to his thoughts right now. He looked over at the other boy who was joining in the conversation and nodding, looking anywhere but at Stefan.

"So, Kurt you probably have a lot of questions about everything right now." Caroline trailed off, Kurt getting the point.

"I'm mostly just stunned that a life like this exists. I was always so sure it didn't, that it was just for fiction. I'm excited and a little scared by it all."

Bonnie smiled. "You're handling it very well. When my Grams told me I was a witch, I had to be slapped awake. The confusion was too much. Your…discovery wasn't too bad was it?" Bonnie added at the end.

Kurt shook his head. Thankfully, it wasn't as awful as Bonnie had described hers to be.

"Good. It's so much worse than actually being a witch. Though if you do feel like you need to ask any of us something, just go ahead."

Kurt appraised them all for a moment, having a million questions rapidly bouncing off the well-placed walls of his mind but knowing where to start.

"I don't actually understand how this compulsion thing works. I get the principle, just not the mechanics." Kurt puzzled over it.

"Well only humans can be compelled unless they have some kind of vervain in their system." Elena piped up.

"Any one of these vampires can compel me at any moment and I won't remember a thing. Should we demonstrate?" Matt posed to the group. They all looked to Kurt.

"If you're comfortable, Matt. I won't have you demonstrating anything you don't feel like doing." Matt smiled because Kurt just _got it_. He didn't want to force Matt's hand like some of the others definitely did and he respected and appreciated Kurt for that.

"It's fine. As long as I don't get told to stab myself, I should be okay." Matt joked, looking to Caroline to perform it. "Car?" She nodded curtly and stood, walking over to Matt.

"Matt. You will go and get me and Kurt some Diet Cokes and hop back to us on one foot." Caroline smirked, watching Matt dutifully retreat into the kitchen and return (on one foot) with two glasses of Diet Coke. He handed one to Kurt, which was caught gratefully. He passed the other to Caroline, who seemingly broken the compulsion. Damon leaned forward.

"Matt. Kiss your boyfriend." Matt nodded and planted a kiss onto Tyler, who happily accepted.

Kurt was severely freaked out by the compulsion. How they could just look at somebody and get them to do anything that they wanted them to? It was sick and inhumane. It shouldn't be done, but Kurt got the feeling that it was something that they did a lot.

"Excuse me." He whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear and disappeared into the kitchen. He prayed that nobody would follow him and that they would get the hint that he needed some alone time.

Kurt leaned against the counter, the cool surface sending cold shocks through his system, restarting the previously fried circuits due to repressed memories, the vivid ones. Tears dripped from his face and smattered blots all over his shirt.

"Kurt?" He heard Stefan's calm voice from behind him. Kurt didn't want to turn around and let Stefan to see him cry. The older boy's warm voice sent small waves of warmth through him, trying to counteract the cold, frosty bite that gripped him so tightly…so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

He felt Stefan's strong arms snake around his waist and pull him closer. Stefan rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt relaxed a little and leaned back into Stefan's hold, feeling safe and secure with him.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm so pathetic right now." Kurt spun around in his grip, so that they were face to face and closer than they had been for a few days. Stefan was still holding Kurt protectively. Stefan shook his head.

_All I want to do is kiss you right now. I just want to feel your lips against mine, just to kiss you. _Stefan thought, forgetting Kurt's telepathy momentarily.

"Kiss me then."

Stefan blinked and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips tentatively against Kurt's lips, marvelling at the softness of them. Kurt sighed gently and kissed Stefan back squarely, placing his hands on Stefan's strong, muscular back. His fingers arched into claws and Kurt's mind spun into seven degrees of heaven.

_This is what my first kiss should have been like. But that was taken by a brute. Now I won't have to worry about that. I feel so safe with Stefan, like nothing could hurt me, ever. _

Kurt's hand ghosted along Stefan's shaven face, sending fireworks just ready to explode to Stefan's stomach. Stefan slipped a tongue into Kurt's mouth and they exploded. One by one, the explosions ignited a new sensation of passion within the vampire. Kurt reluctantly broke off the kiss, panting. He looked into Stefan's eyes and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy's neck, feeling warmth and protection within his grasp.

Stefan smiled as the boy he had wanted in his arms for days was finally there. And it felt to Stefan like it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so happy to have gotten my mojo back with this story! I know I already updated today but there are two more chapters coming your way straight after this one! They're shorter than this one, but I like them anyway. Thank you for the response to this story! Review as always! xx**


	6. A Stormy Aftermath: Part One

Chapter 5- A Stormy Aftermath: Part One

* * *

As Kurt and Stefan, hands intertwined, returned to the living room, all faces were happily beaming at them. A roar of thunder disconnected them from the happy moment and Bonnie's face soured.

"I hate storms. But it's happening because of your power, Kurt, so this is a good sign. It means you're strong enough to fight whatever's coming." Bonnie commented, looking slightly more gleeful. Kurt nodded along with her, not quite sure he was completely thrilled about this idea of his extreme potency, but he sat down with Stefan anyway. "We're not safe until it passes."

"That's great!" Caroline piped up. Everybody stared at her dubiously. She waved them off. "No, this is good because we're all trapped in the boarding house all night and we can do something fun!" Everybody groaned, besides Kurt, not knowing of Caroline's enthusiasm. Damon rolled his eyes and scoffed at Caroline's ideas of fun, already brewing inside her mind, no doubt.

"Maybe…we could use this time to get to know Kurt." Tyler proposed. Everybody, again besides Kurt, thanked him for the diversion. Caroline, reluctantly accepting that her curious side wanted this too, sat down again, a little dismayed.

"Thanks, Tyler." Kurt hissed playfully. Tyler winked back in return as all eyes were on Kurt to tell his story.

"Well, I grew up in Lima, Ohio. My mom died of a heart attack when I was eight. Then it was just me and dad for a while. I came out in sophomore year. I had a drastically inappropriate crush on this guy called Finn Hudson. I mean, he was gorgeous, and he was _nice_ to me. No other guys at school had ever really been nice to me before so it was sort of like a hero-worship thing, you could say. My crush developed, though it never turned into love. It was just…amazing to have a guy be my friend! And the quarterback of the football team, no less. It was everything I wanted. But then I introduced my dad to his single mother, Carole. It was pretty creepy on my end, actually, I just wanted an excuse to actually talk to Finn and have it be about something useful for a change. Then things got weird. They moved in, he got homophobic and called me a f-fag." Kurt stopped at this point, looking up and noticing their individual reactions for the first time. Tyler and Matt both looked furious at Finn for saying that word. They had both heard it enough over the years. Bonnie and Caroline looked angry too, but more tearfully. Elena was full on crying at this point. Damon looked stony, like he didn't want to react to the story, but he felt upset for Kurt on the inside. Stefan's grip tightened considerably in his hand. Kurt silently probed the surface of his mind.

_I can't believe Finn would fucking say that someone. Who does he think he is? How could he do that? I swear I'll rip his arms and legs off if I find him. _Kurt thought his protectiveness, though overstated, was cute and Kurt appreciated the sentiment.

"So what made you move?" Damon asked inquisitively.

"Well, that's junior year, when it all starts. I've always been bullied, but never so much by anybody as I was by Dave Karofsky. He was on the football and hockey teams and he decided suddenly one day that he would stop at nothing until I was a quivering wreck every day of my life. But I didn't want to feel like that and he didn't like that I stood up to him. So instead of the usual locker shoves, dumpster tosses and slushy facials, he—." Kurt was stopped.

"Wait, what? A slushy? Facial? I don't get it." Elena paused.

"Like a slushy, you know the drink? The jocks had a habit of throwing them at our Glee Club. Believe me, it was freezing, wet and stung your eyes. I'm glad that will never happen again. Ugh. Anyway, after some probably misunderstood advice from a preppy private school gay, I confronted Dave. I mean, why should I have had to feel like crap every day whilst he got to live happily ever after with his popularity and friends and safety? I r-ran in to the locker room," Kurt clutched Stefan's hand for support. Stefan placed a comforting hand on Kurt's knee, a cute gesture not missed by the room. "We were shouting, I insulted him, he accused me of peeking at him, same old, same old. Then I got into his face and started to yell at him because I was just so _tired_ and pissed about everything that I snapped. I told him to hit me like he threatened and I-I thought that h-he was going to, but instead, he k-kissed me."

Stefan's jaw clenched. It was like somebody had taken all of the air from the room. But to Kurt, as he thought about the next part of the story, something _clicked_. He didn't really want to share it with the room, so he pursed his lips and concluded his story.

"Kurt, that's awful. I take it that your dad didn't want you there any longer, so he moved you here, far away from Ohio." Matt piped up, his stomach twisting. He wanted to kill this Karofsky kid who was still in Lima.

"Kurt, I promise that it won't be like this here. We'll support and protect you with whatever you need. You're one of us now." Caroline soothed from the other side of the room. Similar sentiments were echoed throughout the room. Kurt began to tear up at the thought of a support network that he could count on.

"T-Thank you, everyone. You have n-no idea how much this means to me. Just…thank you."

"No problem, Kurt. My mom's the sheriff of the town, so she can protect you." Caroline replied easily.

"She's what? The s-sheriff?" Kurt's face turned pale, a motion not missed by Stefan, who couldn't help but stare deeply into Kurt's eyes. Something was wrong. Something didn't make sense here, Stefan concluded. Bonnie noticed it too and stood silently, taking Kurt's spare hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Kurt, have you _done _something that could get you into trouble? If you have, you can tell us. We've all done illegal things. Caroline won't tell her mother. She only found out that she was a vampire like three weeks ago. Kurt, we're here. What is it?"

Kurt buried his face into Stefan's chest and sobbed. Stefan just rubbed his head and nodded politely for Bonnie to leave. She got the hint and Stefan sat Kurt down on a chair and pulled one out for himself as well.

"Kurt, whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't judge you or tell anybody. I'm here to listen and be there for you. I-." _I love you_, Stefan held back from saying.

"T-That's not the end. There's more. I-I can't do this." Kurt bit his lip, trembling. If he wasn't upset, Stefan would've found that extremely arousing.

"You can. I know you can. You're strong. You can do this. Let it out."

"K-Karofsky kept on shoving me, even after he kissed me because he w-was scared that I was g-going to tell everyone t-that he was g-gay. I would never do that, especially since I was thrown out of the closet w-with no choice. I wouldn't tell. H-He threatened to kill m-me if I told anybody." Kurt held Stefan's shoulder for support as he continued. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Kurt spoke once more.

"I confronted him again on the stairwell, in public so he couldn't hurt me whilst everyone was watching. I-he was pushing me and shouting things at me and I just flipped."

"Kurt, what happened?"

Kurt paused for just a moment.

"I-I killed him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuhhhh. So yes. Kurt killed Karofsky. Though not in the way you think. Read on to find out. xx**


	7. A Stormy Aftermath: Part Two

Chapter 6- A Stormy Aftermath Part Two

* * *

"_Kurt, what happened?" _

_Kurt paused for a moment. _

"_I-I killed him."_

* * *

Kurt was rocking back and forth now, admitting it for the first time. He hadn't even realised properly until tonight. Stefan just sat there, holding him for support and nodding along with his sobs understandingly. Stefan thought back to the first time that he had killed somebody in his Ripper days. The first kill that turned him into the Ripper was so unpleasant. He couldn't even tell Damon or Lexi about it. He kept it bottled up for days and cried and almost committed suicide out of guilt. He survived and carried on, being swept away by his Ripper actions. In his haze, Stefan didn't feel guilt, having turned his humanity switch off. When he came out of the Ripper phase, Stefan felt the emotional blows of every kill he had done flooding back to him in one massive maelstrom of guilty thoughts and feelings. He knew how Kurt was feeling at this time.

"I killed him, Stefan. It wasn't on purpose! I didn't mean to! I…it was magic." Kurt hissed the last word resentfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I walked over to him and was about to push him away when he fell back anyway. He fell down the s-stairs and his neck was s-snapped. Everyone was screaming and looking at me as if I had snapped his neck and pushed him down the stairs. He w-was a big guy, though. I couldn't have done it even if I wanted to, which I didn't! I may be a hateful person sometimes, but I would never want to kill someone. Not him."

"So you acted defensively and uncontrollably used magic to hurt Dave? Kurt, that doesn't really sound much like your fault. You didn't control your magic."

"I-I know that. I only realised when I was telling the story that I had actually done it. I didn't factor in the magic as a plausible option because I didn't believe in it. I just thought he fell. Then I realised it was my doing. I summoned magic and pushed him. How do I cope with that?"

"Kurt, you do realise that Matt is the only person in that room who _hasn't_ killed a human?" Stefan pointed out gently. Kurt's head snapped up, bewildered.

"_What?"_ He snapped, more forcefully than he intended to be.

"Yeah, we've all done it. Uncontrollably or self-defence. Vampirism kinda forces you up that path. Bonnie has killed protecting us before. You're not alone in this. I know better than most how it feels to kill, Kurt. You don't really deal with it. You just forget it. If you were a human, you could be compelled to forget you killed him, but you just have to process it and move on. Kurt, he wasn't a good person, he—."

"I know, he treated me awfully. He didn't deserve to die, though."

"He would've just treated others that way. In a sense, you're kinda like Superman. Defeating enemies for a greater cause. Just let that honourableness kick in and then you'll be able to cope with it. Trust me, it works."

Kurt laughed for the first time since telling the story.

"I love the crap you make up just to tame me."

"It made you smile, though, so it was worth it." Stefan wiped a tear from Kurt's face romantically and grinned at him. "You're beautiful, even when you cry, you know?" He commented.

"No, I'm not." Kurt said shortly. Stefan figured that he had hit an insecurity nerve. He had had one of those around the time he got turned.

"Kurt, you really don't see it, do you?"

"See what, exactly?" Kurt sniffled.

"You. Just _you_. You're beautiful, Kurt. Angelic, even. Frankly, I'm stunned to think that every girl and gay guy in Ohio were not collectively beating down your door to ask you out." Stefan smiled light heartedly.

"Now you're just lying. I'm nothing special, Stefan. Sure, I'm not ugly, but I have _way_ too many flaws to be considered beautiful. My nose is an awkward shape, my eyes are a weird colour, my hair…well my hair is well-styled. I hate my jawline. I'm not muscular, my skin is far too Albino and I'm weirdly lanky and skinny." Kurt looked down as he spoke, not meeting Stefan's eye.

"Wow, you're so blind to yourself." Stefan tenderly lifted Kurt's head so their eyes were boring into one another's. "Kurt, you're the embodiment of perfection. Your nose is so petite, so dainty and it's proportional, so you're lucky though. Your eyes…I can't compare your eyes to anything, they're a wonder of their own. The way they change colour depending on your mood. Their sparkle outshines anything I've ever seen and they just scream intelligence and perception. Your hair is always flawless, Kurt, even when you were out running. Not one thread of hair out of place. Your whole bone structure looks as though it's been intricately carved by a masterful sculptor who can only design perfection. You're not muscular, but you're toned from head to toe. Your legs…in those skinny jeans and your ass, my God Kurt, everyone should bow _down_ to it. It's something else, alright! Your skin is beautiful. You're pale, but not sickeningly so. It's quite ethereal, actually. Like you actually are an angel sent down to capture my heart and hold it. Because Kurt, you've got it. Look after it, it's yours forever." Stefan pressed a kiss to each part of Kurt's body that would above his neck and his hands explored the other places as he described his soulmate and his proportions.

"You…You really think all of those things? You're not just saying that?"

"Do you really think that I would describe something so delicately if it wasn't true. Kurt, you're sexy as hell, but you're also beautiful in a more romantic sense. Does that answer your question?"

"Even if that was remotely true, I'll never look like you look. Beauty just comes effortlessly and naturally to you, doesn't it? Actually, I think there's some kind of potion craftily hidden in the town's water supply because I haven't seen one unattractive person in this town so far." Kurt chuckled as did Stefan.

Kurt flopped down, devoid of energy and rested his head on Stefan's lap, looking up at the guy of his dreams. Whilst some of Stefan's energy was trained on not popping a boner, he began to stroke Kurt's hair without displacing it.

"Tell me about Mystic Falls." Kurt suggested as he sighed tiredly.

"It's not a very boring town, unfortunately. As you've witnessed, there are hordes of supernatural creatures just waiting to jump out at any second and—." Stefan paused, noticing Kurt's eyes droop closed and his breathing turn steady. Kurt was sleeping off the stress of the night and fair play to him, Stefan figured.

Stefan required no sleep to get by, so he vowed to sit there as long as Kurt needed him to, without moving. He looked at the beautiful boy, trapped in a peaceful slumber and realised, with a small smile, that he would do anything for him. Absolutely anything that Kurt needed, in fact. Stefan was that much in love.

"And I've only known you for a few days." Stefan whispered, stroking Kurt's face as he listened restfully to the steady, deep breathing of Kurt's slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love this chapter. It's short, but so so fluffy and sweet and cute and aw Stekurt Hummelvatore? Name to be determined later of course. Anyway, there are 7 chapters left of this Story Arc and then I'll be taking a break from it to regroup, chill and plan the next arc. There will be another Lima resident joining the clan in Mystic Falls and there will be some character death... :( **


	8. Turn Of Events

Chapter 7- Turn of Events

* * *

Kurt arrived back at his house after the storm feeling drained, but like a large weight had been lifted from him and safely deposited elsewhere. His mind, instead of pulsing with the thoughts of Karofsky and his witchcraft, was filled with thoughts of Stefan and Kurt was simply consumed and bemused by it all. How could a connection form so quickly? He supposed that magic had a lot to do with it but he wasn't quite sure of the details. After falling asleep in Stefan's arms the previous night, he hadn't had chance to ask.

"Alaric?" Kurt called from the living room. Alaric was pottering around in the kitchen. Things were normal between them now, the tension after their kiss had been cleared and they were conversing bitchily and wittily, so they knew that everything was back to the way that they felt it should be.

"Kurtie?" Alaric had adopted the nickname after he had moved in, but had yet to use it. Alaric simply adored it, but Kurt, predictable was not much of a 'Kurtie' fan.

"You research supernatural things, right?"

"I certainly do."

"What can you tell me about the magical intermingling between love and fate and if it actually exists?" Kurt asked sheepishly. He had hoped he wouldn't give anything away at this present moment, but Alaric was all up in his tail.

"Who's the lucky guy, Kurtie?" Alaric demanded to know first. Now that Burt was miles away in Lima, somebody had to deliver the '_If you hurt my Kurtie' _speech. Alaric had voluntarily elected himself as deliverer of the aforementioned speech. Hence, he had to know the identity. He couldn't exactly deliver it to every gay guy in Mystic Falls until he got it right.

"Ste….tore." Kurt mumbled. Alaric hadn't picked any of it up.

"Kurt? Repeat, please."

"It'sstefansalvatoreokay." Kurt rushed. Alaric tapped his ear, grinning.

Kurt exhaled calmly. "It's Stefan Salvatore."

Alaric's face paled. Kurt waved an uncertain hand in front of his face.

"Al?" Kurt called, liking having a new, spontaneous nickname of his own for Alaric.

"Sorry, spaced out."

"What's wrong with Stefan?" Alaric blinked.

"Just read my thoughts, it's easier that way." Alaric shrugged and Kurt skimmed the surface wryly, not liking the answer.

"Oh my God. He really did that? I-how do you know?"

"I think I know who killed my ex-wife, Kurt." Alaric managed through gritted teeth.

"I understand that you're angry about this, but have you actually talked to Stefan about this or did you just assume?" Alaric said nothing, but his thoughts said it all. "That's what I figured." Kurt added with a grin. He knew that Stefan couldn't have killed Isobel. It wasn't logical. "Talk to him, Al."

"Okay." Alaric said uncertainly.

"And remember, I'll know if you don't." Kurt tapped his head and skipped into the kitchen. "I'm making lasagne for dinner, is that okay?" Alaric frowned as Kurt revealed his favourite dish. Of course Kurt knew. Lasagne was mostly at the forefront of his mind, how could he miss it? Alaric sighed, completely resigned to the fact that he and Kurt would have absolutely no secrets from each other anymore. Well, Kurt could still hide things from him, but Kurt was an honest, open person who would tell Alaric something if it was troubling him.

Alaric yawned and strolled into the kitchen, not above checking out Kurt's ass as he was bent over, looking for the baking dish.

_Damn, Kurt's ass looks fine. _Alaric thought unconsciously.

"Why thank you, Al. By the way, my ass always looks good. It's just a feature of mine. But thanks for pointing it out, I'm proud of it." Kurt winked bashfully at him. Alaric blushed a little, but carried on unperturbed by Kurt's complacent mind-reading.

"Don't worry, Al, I won't be reading your mind all the time. I'll let you have secrets. Only when I think you're hiding something important from me. You have my word." Kurt added, sensing Alaric's chagrin. "By the way, I'll find out more about Isobel for you. I won't talk to Stefan, I'll communicate telepathically and find stuff out. No matter who I'm in love with, you come first, Al. You were willing to take me in when I needed somewhere to go and that means something to me. Is there anything I should know about her? Isobel?"

"She's Elena's biological mother. Just a heads up. Elena knows, but it's kind of a touchy subject for her. She always considered Miranda to be her mother and finding that out wasn't easy for her. It still isn't. So, just keep it on the down low, okay?" Alaric smiles when Kurt assures him that her confidence will be kept.

"That's weird to know. Hey if Stefan and I get married, along with Elena and Damon, you'll be my…father-in-law by marriage or something like that. That should stop you checking out my ass." Kurt chuckled and went back to making the lasagne, whilst Alaric didn't stop looking at Kurt's ass.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt heard a rhythmic knock on the door. Alaric had already headed out to work so Kurt was responsible for answering it.

Opening it he saw Stefan beaming at him.

"Hey, Kurt."

Stefan was leaning against the doorframe and Kurt sensed something fishy going on. With a small, almost inaudible gasp, he realised that it was not Stefan stood before him. He didn't feel a connection with this man stood before him. Sensing danger, Kurt reflexively splayed his hand and the Stefan-lookalike went soaring across the road and into the opposite forest, getting lost somewhere in the trees.

Putting a hand to his mouth, Kurt took his phone and searched for Stefan's number, dialling it.

"_Kurt! What's wrong, love_?" Stefan had obviously sensed that something was wrong.

"There was a man who looked like you but he wasn't you and I got scared and threw him into the woods but I don't know what to do now." Stefan chuckled slightly and muttered something that sounded a lot like '_Silas' _into the phone, but Kurt dismissed it, confusedly.

"_Sit tight my love, I'm on my way with reinforcements." _Stefan assured and Kurt dropped the phone onto the coffee table and sighed. What on earth was going on?

Stefan was there four minutes later, with Tyler and an attractive (obviously) British man slightly flanking him.

"Bloody hell, Stefan, your boyfriend sure has the finest ass in town. No homo, of course." Klaus winked at Stefan, who growled lowly. Kurt chuckled at his antics before he introduced himself. Kurt remembered the name as he had been referred to as Caroline's boyfriend. Tyler nodded in response to Klaus' comment and Kurt smirked at him, remembering his comment from the previous night. Kurt turned on his heel, and made sure to swing his hips extra wildly to show off his ass. Kurt probed Klaus for just a second and heard something which made him chuckle.

_Caroline always wanted a threesome with another guy, so why not him? He's definitely tasty enough. _

Kurt shot a warning glare at Klaus, who nodded and held his hands up. "Just thinking." He smirked and Kurt just knew he would have a lot of fun with that one.

Kurt joined back up with Stefan in the kitchen, who was pacing across the room.

"So who is this man and what does he want?" Kurt asked quickly.

"His name is Silas and he's…well…my doppelganger."

"Of course." Kurt muttered, throwing his hands up in the air, thinking that he should've realised something like a doppelganger could crop up. He grinned, waiting for the next fairy to show up in town.

"As to what he wants, I have no idea. I haven't seen him since…uh…well he locked me in a safe and threw me to the bottom of a quarry to drown. Since vampires can't…die by drowning, I was forced to drown all summer until I was found and I escaped. It was pretty horrific. But Silas wants something else now and we have no idea what it is. Klaus, thoughts?" Stefan looked to the Original Vampire.

"I don't know, mate, I'd say he still wanted to find a way to be reunited with his dear love Amara on the Other Side."

"So he wants us to kill him?" Tyler piped up. Stefan shook his head.

"No, he could get anybody to do that. He needs Kurt for something, but for what I have no clue."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Damn, I take it I can't go on holiday whilst I'm here…"

Klaus chuckled. "Of course not, mate. You're on permanent witchy duty. When somebody needs something exerting doing, you'll be called on. You'll get used to it." Klaus checks his phone. "Aw shit, Caroline needs us back for something, Tyler, and she sounds pissed, even via text message." Klaus nudges Tyler and they leave and Kurt looks over at Stefan, who is trembling.

"Stefan? You alright?" Stefan shook his head shortly. Frowning Kurt ran over to him and sat him down, sitting in his lap and stroking his hair.

"The quarry, Kurt, it was…horrifying."

"Tell me about it." Kurt knew he needed to talk about it or else nothing would get solved.

* * *

Kurt and Stefan were sat on Kurt's bed. Kurt was sat propped up against the wall and Stefan's head was on Kurt's chest, moving every time Kurt breathed.

"It's okay, honey, you're not there anymore. You're safe, you're with me. Nothing can hurt you." Kurt soothed. He inhaled and quickly picked a song to sing to Stefan to calm him down.

"_Come on, skinny love just last the year." _Kurt sang softly, in his falsetto. It was beautiful for Stefan to hear, and the sound of it made him stop sobbing just so he could listen to it. "_Pour a little salt, we were never here." _Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend as he smiled back.

"_My-my-my-my-my-my-my-my-my. Staring at a sink of blood and crushed veneer." _

Kurt did not get chance to complete the rest of the song as he felt Stefan's weight lift off of him and he glanced out of the window, seeing Stefan's form walking briskly down the street.

"Kurt?" Alaric's voice sounded from downstairs, but it wasn't the usual jovial tone he graced Kurt with. Alaric sounded _pissed_. Kurt figured that that was why Stefan had bolted, because he had heard Alaric come in and figure that he wasn't welcome without Alaric's permission or something.

"Al?" Kurt frowned.

"Why was there a vampire in my house without me knowing?"

"It was just Stefan, Al, I—."

"Just Stefan? He's a _vampire_, Kurt. They can hurt and kill so easily." He snapped his fingers tightly.

"Stefan would never hurt me!" Kurt shouted back. They had never argued before…it was weird.

"I didn't think he would hurt Isobel, but—."

"It wasn't him!"

Alaric paused, pensive for a second. His tone softened and he regarded Kurt with kinder eyes.

"Go on."

"I brought him here so that I could read his mind and search for answers," Kurt lied, well only half lied. "I had to dig pretty deep, but it was there. He didn't kill Isobel, Al."

"Then who?"

Kurt shivered, not wanting to admit it.

"It was Damon."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yep, I really can't stop writing this story! Six chapters to go before my hiatus. I don't know how long it will be exactly. I only know that I will need time to focus on college and planning the story, so I'm thinking about a month before I update again AFTER Chapter 12. It will leave questions and that's when the big event happens. You won't be dissatisfied. Review this chapter and the four others I posted today... ;)**


	9. Everything You Think You Know: Part I

Chapter 8- Everything You Think You Know: Part I

* * *

Kurt woke to a cloudy morning, matching his mood perfectly. So much was going on in his life at this moment that he didn't know what he could do to calm everything down. First there was Alaric and his anger towards Damon, who killed his ex-wife. Secondly, there was the whole Silas deal. What did he want Kurt for? Would he stop at nothing to get Kurt to do what he wanted? Then there was trying to deal with the fact that he was a murderer, which did not really help things. Stefan was wrong; he wasn't strong enough to process what he had done. Even somebody as brutish and disgustingly arrogant as David Karofsky did not deserve to lose their life. Nobody deserved that.

So Kurt couldn't just simply move on. He figured that he could with time, but he doubted he would ever _truly_ get over the fact that he had taken the life and breath out of another human being. Kurt thought of Paul Karofsky and the emotions he must have been dealing with following the death of his son. For several days, Kurt had been itching to call Quinn or Finn, somebody who could tell him about the funeral. He would not have been welcome there, of course, but he wanted to apologise to Karofsky and pay his respects. Something that Bonnie had said had stuck with him.

"_Kurt, you can communicate with spirits now. Maybe, if you really felt the need to, you could communicate with Dave and talk to him that way, rather than flying back to Lima." _

He hadn't considered it, but Kurt could not think of a more appropriate time to share his thoughts with his former bully. So that was what he was about to do. He had asked Stefan to give him a moment to talk alone.

Kurt inhaled, closing his eyes, feeling the air rush past his face. Tilting his head skyward, he uncontrollably summoned the spirit world, seeking the aura of David Karofsky.

"Come on, Dave, please." Kurt willed. A blast of cold air swirled around his head and blasted downwards, morphing into the shape of David Karofsky.

"David." Kurt greeted, somewhat coldly. Then he realised that Dave couldn't hurt him anymore; he was dead.

"Hey, Kurt." Dave said timidly. He was a spirit, what is there to be nervous about?

There was a pregnant silence which gave Kurt the time to think about what he was going to say.

"Dave, I'm so sorry. I know you weren't exactly the nicest person to me, but that didn't mean that I had the right to…take away your life. I didn't choose this, I hope you know that. It was…magic that did it. If I could, I would bring you back. Yes, you're a bully, but you're a human. And you're confused. You never had the chance to come out. Now you're gone and it's all I can do not to fall apart with guilt."

"You don't have to apologise, Kurt. Sure, I'm dead and it sucks, but I had it coming. After I…kissed you, I wanted to stop being such a monster, so I researched. If I did what I did to you to a girl, people would be after my head and I would be practically wishing for a death sentence. The injustice of it all shocked me. Even though I wanted to change, I couldn't. I guess it's my own fault for being despicable. Please don't feel guilty about this. It's entirely my doing." Dave spoke quietly, suddenly looking behind him.

"Crap, Kurt, I have to go to. Something's happening. I'm being pulled away from you. Listen to me, something bad is going down over here. You have to stop it!" And then he was gone.

After the final wisp of smoke had dissipated into the silent air, Kurt fell to his knees, feeling the stab of guilt cut through him painfully. How was he going to live with what he had done?

Furthermore, what was happening on the Other Side? Dave warned of disruption coming, but Kurt had no idea as to what that was. He would have to consult with Stefan, Bonnie and Klaus about the warning and he would assist them in any way that he could. His newfound witch powers may not have been much use, but they would help, right?

* * *

"Kurt, is everything alright?" Stefan had entered the room at some point from behind Kurt. The former's strong arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's torso like protective barriers. Kurt was grateful for Stefan's presence, but he wished their relationship was under better circumstances.

He leaned back into his boyfriend's touch.

"Something bad is happening on the Other Side, Stef." Kurt liked that nickname, it was cute and short.

"I know. I can feel it. Whatever it is, we'll fight it together. You're not alone in this, Kurt. I'll always be with you."

"I love you." Kurt blurted out without realising. He had meant it, of course, but he had not wished for it to be so spontaneous.

He could sense Stefan's wide smile without even looking at him. Stefan kissed his neck and sighed. "I love you, too."

A flash of green and red erupted in front of them, a mystical glow engulfing the connected pair and disappearing inside them.

"What was that?" Kurt asked nobody in particular, turning to face his boyfriend, worriedly.

"I have no idea. Call Bonnie, she might have answers."

Ten minutes later, Bonnie was entering the room.

"It sounds to me like the soulmate bond has just initiated. This is good news and bad news. The good news is that whenever Stefan is around, Kurt, you'll be at your strongest and your power is enhanced. Same for you, Stefan. The downside to this involuntary bond is that if one of you dies, so does the other. Vampires are immortal, sure, but there are ways around that."

"Is there a loophole?" Kurt enquired, not wanting to part with Stefan, ever.

"Well the only thing I can glean is that if you become immortal, Kurt, the bond solidifies and you both can't die. I've never heard of an immortal witch besides Silas, so maybe we could ask him?" Bonnie suggested weakly. Neither Stefan nor Bonnie particularly liked the idea of asking Silas for direction, but it was their only lead.

"If it's the only option, then we'll do it." Stefan said boldly.

"Are you sure, Stef? I know you hate him."

"I'd do anything if it meant spending more time with you, Kurt."

"You really mean that." It was a statement, not an interrogative.

"Of course I do, silly."

Kurt beamed.

"As cute as this little love fest is, we have problems to sort out. When we're safe, you can be as sickeningly cute as you want to be. By the way, Kurt, you have a visitor." Bonnie said nonchalantly, before leaving.

Kurt frowned, not expecting anybody. If it was Alaric, maybe he and Stefan could patch things up between them.

"Hey, Lady Lips."

"Santana?!" Kurt yelled, disbelief twinkling in his eyes. He dashed forward, scooping the Latina into a tight hug.

"In the flesh." She smirked, noting Stefan's protective stance behind her boy. "Relax, Cullen, I'm family." Kurt smacked her arm, but laughed anyway. Stefan gave a small chuckle.

"Honorary family, Lopez. As important as family is, what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt questioned.

"This is the strange part. See, I'm like ninety percent sure that I'm a witch, and I felt something in my head that told me that you were in some kind of "mortal peril" or whatever, so I needed to come and check you were still breathing. And you are. And you're also getting some. Why haven't I been properly informed about your vampire boy toy?" Santana said, deflecting slightly. Kurt blinked quickly, trying to process.

Santana was a witch? And she figured that Kurt was in trouble and came running? Damn, good friend.

"I'll deal with your witch powers later, San. Oh where are my manners? Santana this is Stefan Salvatore, my boyfriend. Stefan Salvatore, this is Santana Lopez, my best friend and practical sister."

"It's lovely to meet you." Stefan remarked. Kurt bit back a smile.

"No it's not. I'm a bitch and a horrible person stroke closet lesbian. But I appreciate the sentiment. Look here, sparkles. If you even think about harming my best boy, I will not hesitate to castrate you with a hammer and then leave you to fester in your own shame for eternity. And I will most definitely follow through with that threat. Watch yourself."

"Santana, I think it's adorable how much you care about Kurt, but know that if I even thought about hurting him, I would be insane and also planning ways to end my life. Kurt is the most precious thing to me now, and I am never bringing him anything less than total happiness." Kurt blushed.

"Even if it means not being with him?" Santana quizzed him.

"If that's what Kurt wishes, so be it. I would never stop him from being happy, even if I'm miserable as a result."

"Damn, you got it bad, Salvatore."

"I would never leave you, Stefan." Kurt kissed him tenderly, before Santana scoffed.

"Break it up, fairies. We have some Silas business to be getting down to, don't we?" Santana smirked, ready to destroy.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my first update for this in like forever, but I have definitely not forgotten about this! Anyway, more to come soon all of the same. Review!**


End file.
